The voltage level of grid power has been standardized in many countries. In Canada and the U.S., power grids typically supply alternating current at approximately 120 volts (V). In many European countries, electricity supplies are 230V. The voltage level in most other counties falls somewhere in the range of 100 V to 240 V.
In many jurisdictions, local regulations impose restrictions relating to electrical work including the installation, modification, and other work performed on electrical systems. For example, in some locales, only certified or registered electricians may perform certain types of work. The distinction is usually related to the degree of danger involved with the work. In other instances, lay persons may perform specific electrical work. However, often permits and/or inspections will be required to ensure that the work has been carried out to code and that approved equipment has been used. In other instances, the type of work may not necessitate a permit or an inspection. For example, this may be the case where the work involves a low voltage system. In such an instance, a lay person would be allowed to install or perform work on an electrical system so long as the system operates below a threshold voltage. The ability of a lay person to install his or her own low voltage system can provide several benefits. For example, it can reduce the time, cost, inconvenience and/or complexity of having the system installed by an electrician or having to obtain permits and inspections.
For the foregoing reasons, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a low voltage system that can be installed, modified, or otherwise worked on without requiring any permits or inspections, or the services of a certified or licensed electrician.
In addition, some existing LED (light emitting diode) drivers allow for the dimming of one or more LEDs. However, the dimming characteristics of many of these LED drivers could be improved. For example, some existing dimmable LED drivers provide dimming in only a narrow band of the controlling input voltage and/or current range. Another deficiency of many dimmable LED drivers is that the drivers could be more power efficient. Thus there is also a need for a dimmable LED driver that provides for one or more improved dimming characteristics. There is also a need for an LED light assembly that employs such a dimmable LED driver.